bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryo Higure
Ryo, a teenaged shinigami charged with the destiny of running his noble family. 'Description' 'Appearence' Ryo has natural caucasian skin,blue hair, and golden eyes. He regularly wears a white button shirt that shows a little bit of his chest, navy blue pants, and dress like shoes. For additional wear he has a dark blue jacket that has one part like an ordinary one, but it also has a cape like feature that goes down to his ft. He also wears a cross necklace,and fingerless grey gloves. He's a fairly muscular yet slender man. 'Personality & Mind set' Ryo's a calm,cool,and collected guy. He is one of the top 10 most gifted students in the entire country. He tends to shirk of schoolwork assignments because he sees them as a waste of his time. Bieng the future head of his clan, he tends to ponder things everyone sees as average. He's capable of giving off a light smile, usually when he's intrigued or when he's thinking on a happy memory. He can give off a nice atmosphere around his friends and family, but can also give off a cold and uncaring mood at the same time. ''' Plot' He has no mager involvment in the plot so far 'Powers & Abilities' *'Swordsmenship Specialist-'Ryo excells in sword play. He's able to fight on pair with captain level shinigami. He's even able to fight Zanpakuto in ther Shikai state. He can swiftly slay hollow with absolutly no problem. *'Kido Expert-'Bieng the genius he is, Ryo can perfectly pull off high level kido. He can conserve and give precise amounts of his power into each strike. By doing that he can pull of multiple high level kido attacks. He is equally skilled in both Hado and Bakudo. *'Flash Step Master- Ryo's an extrodinary Shunpo user. He is able to make tangable clones with relative ease. *'Immense Spiritual Pressure-'''Ryo has enormous, and somehow monsterous spirit energy. He is able to use this power to manipulate gravity and push someone to the ground. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant-''' Ryo is able to see the moves of his opponent. He's able to change his style of combat,depending on his analysis on his opponent. Zanpakuto 'Sealed Form-' In this state the Zanpakuto is that of a katana. It's sheathe is black with a picture of a blue dragon on it. The sword has a hilt that's blue with silver daimond like parts. The gaurd itself is circular wit the emblem of two dragons on it. The blade is paticularly long and swift. Ryo usually wears it on his back under his jacket. Shikai-'''Shichiyou (Moon) This Zanpakuto is that of celestial beauty. It's hilt is blue and red. The gaurd is almost flat, but with a saphire in it and angel like wings. The sword can reflect the light to enhance it's power. Abilities Well, like Sutamina it can fire energy. It can also make shields and blind it's opponents. It's perfectly capable of melee combat and is very durable. 1: Naito Kousen (Night Beam)Fire a high intensity beam at the opponent. The beam is perfectly capable of bending ' 2:Hoseki no Sekishou(Gem Barrier) Summons jewels from' underground then binds together to make a shield. It can also shoot up to the sky. ' 3:Toku Ba-suto(Shield Burst)- The barrier can also be used as an offensive weapon at the same time. ' 4:Tsukikage no Kyuuzou(Moonlit Surge)- By slashing his sword on a surface,Ryo can create a surge of energy. This can curve and jump into the air. (similar to Kisuke's Benihime Attack) ' ' Category:Fanon Character